tú, mi salvador
by minatostuki
Summary: aquii, es un UA, donde akane nos mostrara como poco a poco, sin pensarlo, el hablar soluciona las cosas


**_aqui con un akane ranma, espeor q les guste_**

**_recuerden q no me pertencen, pero hare lo posible para q les agrade _**

****

**_tú, mi salvador_**

**__**

**_Esa mañana subí las escaleras dispuesta a enfrentar todo lo que me aguardaba, abrí la puerta de lo que sería mi nueva sala, y lo primero que vi fueron tus ojos, lo único malo es que jamás los retire de ti, aunque el tiempo se hizo cargo de demostrar tu desagrado hacía mi, aun no puedo despertar, lo que consigo es hundirme en mi soledad que cada día me atrapa más, porque puedo estar rodeada de gente, pero si no te tengo a ti, no tengo nada._**

**_Entre sin mirar más y me senté en el primer puesto que vi, gracias a Dios que estaba lejos de ti, ese día conocí mucha gente, pero ninguna que nos acercara, tal vez eso estaba bien, pero me sentí extrañamente alejada, no puedo olvidar tus ojos azules, que pude leer con tanta facilidad, tus labios que los vi moverse al hablar, tu presencia no sabes cuan cálida la encontré, pensé que tú serías mi fuente de apoyo, y que contigo estaría para siempre, cuan tonta fui, no he dejado de pensar en ti en ningún momento, y esto me a llevado a serte fiel sin siquiera ser algo, ni siquiera amigos._**

**_No me fue difícil adaptarme al nuevo curso, todos me acogieron tan bien, pude conocer a gente única, pero aunque intente acercarme a ti, fui alejada rápidamente, tonta ¿no?, Siempre pensando en ti y no en los demás o mejor dicho siempre pensando en los demás y no en mi._**

**_Fue duro el adaptarse pero lo hice esa era mi meta desde un principio tú solo has sido mi distractor, lo cual no me satisface en lo mas mínimo, me costo hacer y no hacer cosas, por miedo a quedar en vergüenza frente tuyo, lamento el no haberme dado cuenta antes de todo eso, creo que el haber sido tímida no me ayudo mucho, es todo tan extraño, yo alguien de carácter fuerte haberme transformado en una simple persona, mil veces tonta, si por lo menos ahora no siguiera sola, lamentablemente creo que el amor no es para mi, o quizás yo soy la que no permite que el llegue, bueno en fin de cuentas todo es siempre soledad._**

_**Voz: Akane ¿porqué escribes eso?. **_

_**Akane¡Ranma¿Que haces¿Cuánto leíste?. **_

_**Ranma: Tranquila, solo lo último, y me sorprendió.**_

_**Akane: Sorprendió ¿no entiendo?.**_

_**Ranma: Alguien como tú, que este sola, no lo creo, siempre desde los tres años que nos conocemos pense que tenias novio, por algo te muestras indiferente hacia los que te cortejan –luego de decir esto se marcho, dejándola muy confundida. -**_

**_Creo que estoy volviéndome loca, mi amado se a acercado a mi, me ha dicho que le sorprende el que yo este sola y me dijo que estos tres años había pensado en mi, eso significa que no le soy indiferente ¿me encontrara linda¿Me querrá?._**

**_- luego de esto cierra su cuaderno y sale de clases con sus cosas, ese día había acabado, por alguna extraña razón no quería llegar a casa, desde que su madre había muerto ya no quería llegar a ese lugar llamado hogar, salió del colegio y paso por un parque, no había nadie a esas horas y decidió descansar unos momentos ahí, se sentó en una banca mirando la laguna que ahí había, luego cerro los ojos y dejo que la brisa rozara su piel y jugara con su cabello._**

_**Ranma pasaba por ahí, ese día había salido más tarde y no quería toparse con nadie, al mirar al parque vio una figura sentada en uno de los lugares a los cuales él acostumbraba a ir y le causo mucho interés, se notaba que era una mujer, mas extrañeza le causo que a esas horas una chica estuviera sola en un lugar así, decidió atravesar el parque para acortar camino acercándolo cada vez más a ella, pudo distinguirla a metros de distancia, se alegro mucho al reconocerla, pero al ir acercándose noto que ella lloraba, sintió como el pecho se le oprimía lo único que quería era llegar hasta ella. -**_

_**Ranma: Akane ¿estas bien?.**_

_**- Ella se asusto mucho al escucharlo, a la persona que menos esperaba ver, pero a la cual más deseaba, se seco rápidamente las lagrimamos y lo miro sonriendo. - **_

_**Akane: si, estoy bien no te preocupes.**_

_**Él se sentó a su lado y la miro fijamente provocando que ella se sonrojara notoriamente. – **_

_**Akane¿que sucede?.**_

_**Ranma¿porqué llorabas?.**_

_**Akane: soledad.**_

_**Ranma se sorprendió mucho al oír esto, una persona tan bella como ella ¿sola?. – **_

_**Ranma¿porqué no dejas que se acerquen a ti?.**_

_**Akane: aquellos que se han intentado acercar, tan solo ha sido por mi cuerpo, no vale la pena aceptarlos.**_

**_Ranma sintió mucha rabia en esos momentos, como él no estuvo presente para protegerla, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan cobarde y se hubiese atrevido a hablarle, a confesarle lo que sentía hacia ella, pero aún no era demasiado tarde. – _**

_**Akane: Tú y yo nunca conversamos, es extraño, siempre que yo me acercaba a ti, tú te alejabas, llegue a pensar que me odiabas.**_

_**Ranma: Akane, no digas eso, jamás he pensado en odiarte, fui un tonto, yo lo siento, en verdad lo siento, por eso no te acercaste más a mí ¿cierto?.**_

_**Akane: así es, me aleje mucho al saber eso.**_

_**Ranma: Akane, pro dime, esa soledad que tienes ¿hay alguien en tu corazón que la pueda remediar?.**_

_**Akane: bueno yo, la verdad es que si, pero él no lo sabe.**_

_**Ranma: pero así nunca sabrás si el te corresponde. **_

_**Akane: creo que, o sea, creía que él me odiaba, pero no es así, eso significa que no le importo como mujer.**_

_**Ranma: si no le importaras no hablaría contigo o no te preguntaría como estas.**_

_**Akane: yo... ¿lo sabes?, No puede ser.**_

_**Ranma: no lo sabía, hasta ahora y no sabes cuanto me alegra que no sea otro chico, ya estaba planeando como sacarlo del camino.**_

_**Akane miro alegre a Ranma a los ojos, le sonrió y lo abrazo. – **_

_**Akane: muchas gracias, ahora debo irme.**_

_**Ranma: no lo hagas, no aun.**_

_**Akane: esta bien, de todos modos no tengo ganas de llegar a casa.**_

_**Ranma: lo siento mucho, no sabes cuanto quería estar contigo en todos aquellos momentos, te comportaste tan fuerte, pero yo sabía que no era así.**_

_**Akane: es verdad, pero bueno soy fuerte, ahora puedo enfrentar mejor la vida ¿no?.**_

_**Ranma: es verdad, pero yo, quisiera ser parte de esa vida si me lo permitieras.**_

_**Akane: te quiero mucho.**_

_**Ranma: yo también te quiero, te quiero demasiado.**_

_**Ranma aferro a Akane tan protectoramente, cogió su rostro con ambas manos y acerco sus labios a los de ella, Akane estaba nerviosa, y al momento de besarse fue tan delicado, algo que ninguno de ellos olvidaría. –**_

_**Hoy ya estoy feliz, me siento al fin completa, nada más de soledad, por fin estoy al lado del ser que amo, como su pareja, para siempre, hoy celebramos un mes desde que nos confesamos, es un día maravilloso y para mí, el comienzo de una vida.**_

_**Ranma: Todo se ve tan bien ¿no lo crees?.**_

_**Akane: Sí. – sonriendo -**_

_**Ranma: te ves tan hermosa cuando sonríes.**_

_**Akane: me siento feliz a tu lado, te amo mucho Rama.**_

_**Ranma: y yo a ti, no sabes cuanto me alegra que estemos juntos, te amo Akane.**_

****

**_espero q les haya gustado_**

**_ esperare sus comentarios_**


End file.
